Particular embodiments generally relate to the processing of business process flows.
Business process flows can be modeled by developers, designers, business analysts, or other users to orchestrate a business process. An information technology (IT) developer then codes the business process flow to create an executable process. The executable process may then be executed by a runtime engine. As the executable process is executed, the user may determine that execution is not being performed optimally by the runtime engine. The user may then optimize the business process flow by redesigning it. This requires the executable process to be recoded, which is time consuming and not efficient. Also, the redesigning does not ensure that the executable process will run more efficiently. For example, if a branch is executed only 1% of the time, the flow cannot be redesigned to improve performance.